Popular
by Monster Cookies
Summary: Ketika Sasuke baru menyadari kepopuleran Sakura.


_**Disclaimer:**_ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Popular**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"SAKURA- _CHAN_!"

Sakura menutup matanya saat mendengar suara familiar Naruto. Suaranya keras dan menusuk dan tentu saja suaranya bisa mencapai beberapa desibel lebih rendah dari ini. Sakura ingin tetap berjalan lurus dan mempercepat langkah kakinya, tapi dia tahu Naruto akan segera menemukan cara untuk menyusulnya. Dia berbalik. "Apa?!" hardiknya galak.

"Sedang berkencan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum selagi berjalan di sebelah Sasuke. Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menyikut Sasuke.

"Ya, benar ... sebelum kau muncul," gumam Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat bahu, tidak mengabaikan komentar itu dan mulai menepuk-nepuk keras punggung Sasuke. "Sakura- _chan_ , kau terlihat cantik hari ini! Baju baru?"

Sakura tersenyum, senang ada seseorang yang memerhatikan. Dia hampir melupakan Naruto yang datang menyerbu dan mengganggu kencannya bersama Sasuke. "Ya," jawabnya gembira sambil sedikit berputar. "Aku belanja bersama Hinata akhir pekan lalu."

"Hinata! Sial, aku lupa! Aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang!" seru Naruto sambil berlari menuju Ichiraku.

"Idiot," gumam Sasuke saat Sakura terkekeh.

"Sakura- _san_!"

Sasuke dan Sakura berbalik. Kali ini, Lee.

"Lee- _san_! Halo," sapa Sakura sambil senyum. Sasuke mendengus mengucapkan halo dan mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya mendekat.

"Ah, gaun yang indah sekali. Ini benar-benar membawa keluar semangat masa mudamu!" ucap Lee sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Sakura tersenyum tersipu malu dan meletakkan tangan di pipinya.

"Dan Sasuke- _kun_! Rompimu juga bagus!" Lee kembali memberi acungan jempol saat dia melihat Sasuke. " _NICE_!"

Sasuke mengangguk setengah hati. "Terima kasih, ayo kita pergi, Sakura," Sasuke bergumam cepat dan Sakura terburu-buru berpamitan pada Lee.

"Sakura- _san_?" Terdengar suara lain. Kali ini, pemilik suara itu adalah orang yang asing bagi Sasuke.

"Ah! Morio- _san_! Apa yang membawamu ke Konoha?"

Morio, seorang shinobi Iwagakure, tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku datang untuk menyelesaian misi dan bisnis di kota." Morio tiba-tiba tersadar dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya tajam. "Ah, aku lihat kau sedang bersama seseorang ..." ucap Morio lagi dengan gugup.

"Ah, ya! Ini ..." Sakura mulai memperkenalkannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. _Suami_ Sakura," Sasuke menyela dan menjulurkan tangannya. Morio segera menjabatnya dan mengernyit saat merasakan nyeri di tangannya akibat genggaman Sasuke.

"Ah, aku tidak menyangka kau akan cepat menikah ..." komentar Morio, dia berhati-hati bicara sambil mengamati _Suami_ Sakura dengan tatapan waspada.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia meletakkan tangan di perutnya dan sedikit mengusapnya. "Ya, banyak hal baik yang terjadi baru-baru ini," komentarnya, wajah Sasuke seketika memerah dan segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kita harus pergi!" ucap Sasuke sambil meraih tangan Sakura dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari pria yang bernama Morio itu.

"Kau punya banyak sekali kenalan pria," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. "Oh, jangan membuatku tertawa. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanyalah teman-teman kita, seperti Naruto dan Lee- _san_."

"Tapi, tidak dengan Mario ..." gerutu Sasuke.

"Morio."

"Itu yang kubilang. Moria."

"Morio," Sakura kembali mengoreksinya.

"Maury bahkan tidak berasal dari sini. Apa dia benar-benar ada misi di Konoha? Bagaimana kalau dia mata-mata? Mungkin dia musuh?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Morio. Dia bukan mata-mata. Aku dulu pernah merawat luka-lukanya."

"Dan dia tergila-gila padamu sejak saat itu?" Sasuke menggeleng. "Pasti sulit bagi Murio menerima kenyataan kau bersamaku sekarang. Dia pasti patah hati."

Sakura terkekeh. "Dia dulu juga mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku."

Sasuke dengan cepat memutar kepalanya dan melihat istrinya. "Apa?!" tukasnya. Dia meraih tangan Sakura saat berbalik kembali berjalan ke arah sebaliknya.

"Kita mau pergi kemana, Sasuke- _kun_? Kita sudah reservasi!" Sakura berteriak kaget.

"Aku rasa Moris belum sadar kau pakai baju baru. Cuma dia yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia jelas belum melihat lambang Uchiha raksasa yang terpampang di bagian belakang gaunmu. Kita harus menunjukkan itu padanya," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai dan berjalan cepat kembali ke pusat kota, tempat Morio masih berdiri.

* * *

o0o

 **.:TAMAT:.**

o0o

* * *

 **Makasih banyak script blossom alias Diana-san yang udah ngijinin :3**


End file.
